


Aftermath

by dee_thehoneybee



Series: Jason and Malcolm [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “So what’s on your mind, babe?”“Oh you know, the usual.” Despite his cheerful expression, true meaning could not be hidden behind the growing tremors in his hand. He tapped appendage against his leg in a struggle to get it to stop. “My sister interviewed my serial killer father for the news. A prisoner escaped, stabbed her boyfriend. My father rushed in and saved the day by preforming heart surgery, and now his serial killer partner from the 90’s is calling my childhood home.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jason and Malcolm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: I really enjoyed the Malcom/Jason story! Do you think you could write a story where Jason and Malcom deal with the aftermath of what happened in the last episode? Don’t rush it, take all the time you need :)

“I’m worried you’re too close to this.”

“You’re right, I am.”

Malcolm’s conversation with Gil did little to assure the detective he was alright. After finishing their sweep of the crime scene, the NYPD resolved to meet in the morning and Gil sent Malcolm home with instructions to sleep. He even took it upon himself to drive Malcolm there. But even with the extra push, Malcolm couldn’t force himself to relax.

It was 1 in the morning and all Malcolm could do was think about his serial killer father and his serial killer partner.

He sat up in bed and undid the restraints. There was no way he would be able to sleep like this. Malcolm padded across the linoleum floor and into his kitchen, where his phone was charging on the countertop. He plucked the device from its charger and quickly swiped through the contacts until he found Jason’s name. It was late, but he knew Jason would be awake. And he hoped he would come over.

Any chance you’re awake?

[Jason] Can’t sleep?

Too much on my mind. Come over?

[Jason] I’ll be there in fifteen

Malcolm tidied the room as a way to bide his time. Jason would be there shortly. That was all the reassurance he needed. Pretty soon, there was a knock at the door, just as Malcolm was throwing his pills under the counter.

Malcolm practically ran to the door, opening it with a big smile on his face.

“Hi!”

“Hi.” Jason didn’t share his partner’s enthusiasm. Instead, he just looked tired, and rightly so. His shoulders drooped with the same exhaustion that lived in the dark circles under his eyes. But he managed a small smile for Malcolm.

Jason didn’t wait to be invited inside. He sidestepped Malcolm, shrugging his coat off before tossing it over a chair.

“So what’s on your mind, babe?”

“Oh you know, the usual.” Despite his cheerful expression, true meaning could not be hidden behind the growing tremors in his hand. He tapped appendage against his leg in a struggle to get it to stop. “My sister interviewed my serial killer father for the news. A prisoner escaped, stabbed her boyfriend. My father rushed in and saved the day by preforming heart surgery, and now his serial killer partner from the 90’s is calling my childhood home.”

Jason had no idea how Malcolm managed to condense all the crazy into a few sentences.

“I’m sorry, what? Start over. Are you okay?” Bewildered, Jason closed the distance between them. There was a lot to unpack, but his primary concern was making sure Malcolm was okay. His hands cupped Malcolm’s face, gently turning his head to look for cuts or bruises. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Malcolm softly laughed at the display. “I’m fine,” but Jason didn’t look convince. Malcolm reached for the man’s hands and gently removed them from his face. But rather than let go, he held them for a moment. It felt good to have someone he trust hold him still.

“Is Ainsley okay? Your mom?”

“Yes, they’re both fine. But that’ not all…”

Malcolm spent the next half hour explaining in detail his father’s serial killer partner and his connection to the case. He told Jason about the phone call they had received that evening and now the police involvement. Meanwhile, Jason suggested they lie down. He gently stroked his fingers through Malcolm’s hair while he listened to his partner’s story.

“Do you think this guy is going to come after you?”

“No,” Malcolm leaned into the touch. His back was pressed against Jason’s chest, head propped up on Jason’s outstretched arm. “I don’t think that’s his m.o.”

“But this guy called your house? He knows where you live.”

“Technically, he doesn’t. I don’t live there anymore.”

“You know what I mean. What are the police doing about it?”

“They have a patrol car stationed in front of the house and they’re keeping an eye on my mother. We had a conference at seven to discuss evidence. Gil sent me home to get some sleep in the meantime. As if I could sleep after that.”

Malcolm laughed, but there was no reply. When Malcolm realized there would be no reply, he quickly turned his head.

“He’s not wrong.”

That wasn’t the answer Malcolm had been looking for.

“I mean, you can’t do anything about this guy until seven. And you need sleep.”

Malcolm angrily huffed and turned back around. He took the hand in his hair and wrapped it around his midsection. Jason brought his other arm around Malcolm in a tight hug. They sat in silence, while Malcolm gathered his thoughts. When he finally spoke, it was so quiet, Jason could barely hear.

“I can’t… Something else is bothering me.”

“Is it your dad?”

“No… Yes–It’s something my sister said. When she was interviewing him, she said that my dad took everything from me. She said I was his victim too. I know she’s right, but… I don’t know. I don’t want to feel like a victim.”

“You’re not.” Jason settled his chin in Malcolm’s neck and kissed him softly there. “You’re a survivor. Everything your dad did to you, and you’re still here. That’s no victim.”

Malcolm laughed at the familiarity of the statement. “That’s what my mother said. She said I was ‘made of tougher stuff’.”

“Your mother is a smart woman.”

“Oh please.”

“I’m serious though!”

Malcolm hummed in response. He wasn’t convinced, but he was too comfortable, drifting toward sleep, to argue. “She would love to hear you say that.”

“I’m sure she would. Do I get to meet her some day?”

“Someday,” Malcolm agreed, closing his eyes. “Someday, when this is all over. Maybe we can be normal for a change.” Malcolm sounded wistful.

“It’s overrated, trust me. But I’d do anything to make you happy, babe.”

Malcolm smiled, the first genuine smile all day. He felt at peace in his partner’s arms, like the world couldn’t touch him. For a moment, just a moment, he could pretend like nothing mattered. There were no dead bodies or killers on the loose. His dad wasn’t plotting against him in jail, and his sister and he got along. For now, it was just Jason. And Malcolm liked the idea of that.


End file.
